


Oscar and Andre 2

by Gustin



Category: Versailles no Bara | Rose of Versailles
Genre: F/M, Lady Oscar, Ratings: PG
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:07:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gustin/pseuds/Gustin





	Oscar and Andre 2

[](http://s879.photobucket.com/user/Jinchanuke/media/Lady%20Oscar/2c4634da-b0bf-4a45-9c58-a20ef10a1840.jpg.html)


End file.
